


Put This On

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [22]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Tony has a slightly inappropriate sense of humor, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tony really wants to spend the day with his son and repeatedly tries to get him to put a pillowcase over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put This On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: Blink and you miss them spoilers for the events in "Love, Love, Love." Fair warning if you haven't seen any Season 5 of Glee.

***

“Here put this on.” Tony said as soon as his son had opened the door.

“Well, Hello Dad. What a nice surprise. How are you?” Blaine said sarcastically. He was far to well accustomed to his father’s randomness by now to let the man’s sudden appearance at his door at 7:30 in the morning faze him.

“Yeah. Hi kiddo. Here put this on.” Tony said thrusting his hand forward again.

“Why would I want to put a pillow case on?” Blaine said looking at the item in his dad’s hand critically.

“Because I am kidnapping you for a father and son day. Now put this over your head and let’s go.” Tony said ignoring the glare he was getting from the teenager.

“Ha ha ha very funny. You know it is not nice to make fun of the fact that your son gets kidnapped frequently. It is your fault after all.” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“I’m not making fun! Just trying to keep things interesting. Put it on.” Tony said trying to hid his amused smirk.

“It’s Tuesday.” Blaine said plainly.

“Yeah so?” Tony said presenting the pillowcase again.

“I have school on Tuesday.” Blaine said slowly as though he was talking to a five year old.

“I came all this way to have a special daddy and son day and you are worried about school? Blow it off!”

“I can’t just blow it off. Finals are not that far away, glee club is getting ready for Nationals. It’s my senior year I have to be thinking about my future here dad. I seem to remember a lecture from you about it not that long ago.”

“Blah blah blah… they can get along without you for one day. Put this on.” Tony said waving his empty hand dismissively.

“And what do you think mom will say when she finds out you pulled me out of school to goof off this late in the semester?” Blaine said crossing his arms.

“She never has to find out. What Pam doesn’t know won’t hurt her. You can text her later and say that I came into town late today on business and I am picking you up after school and taking you out to dinner tonight.”

“I think she will know when the school calls her asking why I am not in school today.”

“Don’t worry about that. I have already done the responsible adult parental thingy and called you in sick today.”

“You did?” Blaine asked in shock.

“Yup.” Tony said accentuating the “p” sound. “Well Pepper did. At least I told her to. Now put this on and let’s go we are wasting valuable time.”

“Dad I…”

“We can fly the jet to New York… Kidnap Kurt so he can join us for the day? After all he is going to be my son soon too.” Tony said dangling what he knew would be his ace card.

“Kurt has classes also Dad.”

“Kurt is an adult Blaine and can make that decision for himself now. No one will be checking up on why he missed a random class or two today. Tell you what you can text him from the plane if there are any classes he can’t miss we will make sure he gets to them on time.”

“Well…” Blaine said biting his lip hesitating.

“Great!” Tony said sensing his acquiescence. “Put the pillowcase on and let’s go.”

“No.” Blaine said glaring at his father again. He put his wallet in his pocket before closing and locking the door.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if this kidnapping doesn’t seem as authentic as usual.”

***

A couple hours later Tony and Blaine stood in front of Kurt’s Bushwick loft’s door.

“Kiddo if you are planning on moving here and living with Kurt we are going to have to have a serious conversation about living arrangements.” Tony said whistling at the state of his surroundings.

“Blaine! Tony!” Kurt said flinging the door open and pulling Blaine into his arms for a kiss. “I can’t believe you are here!”

“Yeah well dad insisted on kidnapping me today - his term not mine - for a father/son day and suggested since you will be his son soon too we should include you.” Blaine said rolling his eyes dramatically but smiling.

“I am so glad you did! Your text couldn’t have come at a better time I really didn’t want to go to class today and it gave me the perfect excuse not to.” Kurt said smiling warmly at his future father-in-law and shaking his hand.

“I’m so glad to hear that Kurt.” Tony said with a smile before bringing the pillowcase out from behind his back and thrusting it at Kurt. “Put this on.” 

The End.


End file.
